Angel Of Hyrule
by Kristina Mustang
Summary: Forgotten by time, and abandoned by those she called friends. Alaina is cast from heaven and now must protect Hylia's chosen hero until he fulfills his prophecy. But while protecting the humans one mistake decides her fate amongst them sending her down where memories of a time long since pass begin to surface.
1. Faded Memory

" _It's finally over… Milady we've finally won! Milady…?" The field around was empty and dark save for one other being. The silver-haired angel approached her, "H-Hylia?" The Goddess stood before her, she was weak and her power was diminishing quickly._

" _Alaina my friend… I fear I don't have much longer… Please listen to what I say… I must give up this form if I am to ever bring Demise to an end. It is with a heavy heart, I ask what I do of you… Take over in my place, keep my sisters sane while I am mortal, don't fight them, protect them… please."_

 _The angel nodded, "Of course, anything you ask of me, I am your sword and your shield, I'd lay down my life if only you'd ask-"_

 _The great goddess held a hand to silence her, "I know you would, but I must say these things before I leave you…. Alaina, my dearest friend, I must apologize. For you are….."_

It was the screech of a Loftwing that broke the silent morning and woke the young knight. Her eyes shot open as she looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. Taking a moment, she realized where she was, "The Academy…. Right…." Throwing her feet over the edge of her bed she sat upright and tried to recall exactly what her dream was about. "Hylia… the war…. What was it she said…?" Having no luck remembering the young Hylian stood and started getting ready. She donned her uniform, wearing black alongside the other seniors in her class. It stood out on her, or rather she stood out, and even more so with the dark outfit they gave her. Her hair was a shimmering silver, and it went down to her knees once she brushed it, most of the time though it only reached her lower back as she always wore it tied up in a high pony tail. As she pulled on her boots someone knocked at the door, "Ai? You awake?" She stood up as she responded, "Yeah, you can come in."

The door opened to a young man, black hair, short and choppy, with a dark blue uniform. He was tall and stronger than most, memories of his experience as a fighter adorned his face, "Azilph, how'd you sleep?" He shrugged, "It's not as comfy as the house was." She smiled, "I know, but what can you do? We're lucky the headmaster was so understanding."

"Either way we have friends who would've let us bunk with them."

"True, but would it really be wise to bother Mallara or Owlen with this?"

Azilph took a seat at the desk in the girl's room, "I was thinking more like Gaepora or Skua…"

She simply shrugged and sat back down on her bed, "Either way, the situation would most likely be the same."

"Do you know when we can go get our things?"

"The damage…" She sighed, "It was… I don't even have words."

"It wouldn't have been that bad if we could have just-"

She cut him off, "I'm aware, but we can't risk anyone seeing."

"I know… when's our first class today?"

Alaina thought for a moment, "We don't have class today, why?"

The chair creaked as he leaned back, "Feel like a trip to the Lumpy Pumpkin?"

"I'm always in the mood for Pumpkin Soup."

Side by side the two friends left the room and headed towards the Plaza, "Hey, Az, I just remembered there was something I wanted to ask you."

He glanced her way as they continued to the edge of Skyloft, "Something wrong?"

She sighed, "It's not that something's wrong, I just feel off. Do you remember… that day? When she gave her life?"

He nodded once, "All of the realms were affected that day, why?"

"She said something to me, and I know it was important, but I can't for the life of me remember what it was."

"That dream again?"

Alaina smiled sheepishly, "You knew?"

Her companion laughed, "You talk in your sleep, always have."

Looking down the angel continued talking, "Did I ever hint at what she said?"

He shrugged continuing on, "Most of the time you would mumble things like "No" and "I'm sorry." I assumed you had nightmares of the expulsion and/or the war. I know I did."

"The war…. Most of these people don't even know what happened, and those who do, they don't have all the information…"

"True… but hey, at least we have one thing going for us." Alaina turned to her friend, confused, "What would that be?" He smiled, "Loftwings," was all that he said before the woman found herself falling towards the cloud barrier, she whistled and from beneath the city came a large bird with black feathers to catch her. She grabbed hold of its neck and positioned herself atop the saddle while glaring at the man before her. He laughed as his silver bird took off in the direction of the pumpkin shaped building. She caught his eye and gave him the, "You're so dead" look. Within moments the pair found themselves racing one another through the sky, to their favored hangout spot. Diving from her bird Alaina followed Azilph to the ground. She aimed for the top of the plant shaped building while he went to the area in front of the door. Simultaneously they opened their sailcloths floating safely downward, Alaina landing first on the roof she then jumped to the awning and finally to touched the grass covering. Azilph however, in trying to win the race, closed his sailcloth early and landed in such a way that, had it been possible, his leg would've broke.

He layed back on the grass arms outspread, "You okay?" Asked the angel leaning over him. He slightly moved his head upward to indicate a nod. "Point Alaina?" Again he nodded to the best of his ability, "Good." She offered him her hand, which he accepted, and pulled him to his feet. A loud crack was heard as he straightened up indicating his bones were back in place. "You really shouldn't do that, just to beat me."

"No one saw, so no harm was done…. Right?"

"Perhaps, but those Golden Bitches don't seem to care about the rules."

Azilph let out a sigh wiping dirt off his uniform, "So… the trio of ultimate power watches over us constantly, know everything we say and do… and you're telling me to be careful?" She scoffed, "They know what I think and, if I could, I'd tell it to their smug faces." He started ushering her towards the door, "I know, Hylia put you in control, they didn't like what she did and cast us both down. And now we're here almost a thousand years later, and you can't let it go. I don't blame you, but I want food. So, please, cut the rant short."

Begrudgingly she silenced herself and entered the building. Immediately the sweet smell of pumpkins surrounded them as a beautiful melody drifted towards their ears. Finding herself relaxed Alaina headed to the counter and took a seat, Azilph followed her shortly after. The owner walked over and greeted them cheerfully, "How are you two today? Ditching classes again?" All three laughed, "Not in the slightest, my friend. We don't actually have classes today, and if we did the Seniors are just assisting this year's Wing Ceremony contestants."

"So no one's keeping track of where you two are?" The friends laughed, "Well… the professors aren't, but it's not like we're required to help them. I just took more patrol routes, and Azilph is probably going to slack off no matter what he's doing." He scoffed at her, "Not true Alaina."

The duo went back and forth for quite a long time before being joined by some of their friends. Mallara stopped by first to see if Pumm had any work for her. After she was shot down she took a seat next to her best friend and the three of them enjoyed the company of one another. Eagus came next to get his daily fill of soup and began questioning if Azilph and his motives, this just got him put in a headlock. With his thin frame, it was easy to overpower the young knight, almost anyone could. Horwell and Owlen showed up shortly after asking what exactly Eagus had done before sitting with the group at the table they moved to. Together they were three-fourths of the most infamous group known in Skyloft.

Mallara, along with Skua, they remained the smart ones constantly trying to stop the antics of the others. Alaina would attempt to stay out of it but Azilph was a very persuasive man and would always drag her in. Owlen and Horwell would work side-by-side perfecting any plans Azilph came up with. Gaepora was the supply man, whether it was things for school, work, or pranks he had it covered. Eagus was the youngest of the group, he was always sent for snacks and kept watch for the professors and other knights when the others were setting up, and most importantly he encouraged the combined genius of his friends.

Pumm glanced at the group of rowdy teens and laughed, he loved seeing the way they acted with one another, always sharing their infectious laughter, brightening the world around them. Perhaps the Knight Academy would tell you differently, but the group definitely brought a certain light to the floating city.

"So what brought the two of you out here?" Azilph asked finally letting go of Eagus. Horwell responded with light laughter, "Honestly? I realized, after setting a book down, I hadn't eaten in at least two days. Dragged Owlen with me."

Alaina rolled her eyes and looked to the brunette, "What was it this time?"

"I'm trying to understand why exactly Remlits act as they do. They're so docile during the day, then at night they just attack everything. At first, I thought it had something to do with the moon, but after the incident with Mia, I know that's not the case. Then after some-"  
"You're doing it again. Stop ranting, start eating." She looked at Owlen, "That goes for you as well. I understand you both have fascinations but really you two, stop and eat."

Azilph glanced her way, "It's not that easy Ai, you know that."

Mallara sighed, "As much as I hate to say it, Azilph's right. I know that on more than one occasion I've had to drag you out of your room and force you to eat something."

"That's different."

"How so?"

"I still snack when I lock myself away."

"Not always."

"Yes always."

Mallara leaned forward, propping her head on her hand, "What is it you do anyway?" Alaina fell silent and glanced to Azilph, a pleading look in her eyes. He spoke up, "Usually she's studying. Fighting tactics, flight patterns," His laugh seem directed at the silver-haired girl, "Her room's usually a mess with books when she does." The brunette looked back at her best friend, "I knew you were set on being a knight, but how much more could you possibly learn?"

Alaina smiled, "You'd be surprised what they don't teach in your classes."

"Speaking of, I know you don't have any today, but aren't you going to help the underclassmen?"

"I wasn't planning on it… Why, did Eagus say something?"

Eagus put down his soup and glared at her, "No I didn't, I'm going to be fine. Watch, this year I'll make it into the senior class."

"You said that last time… when Azilph beat you."

"But-"

"And the time before that, when I beat you."

"I-"

"And, the time before that, when Gaepora won."

Eagus remained silent while the rest of the group broke out laughing, "You know we love you Eagus, that's why we do this."

"I'm aware, Azi. Doesn't mean it doesn't get annoying."

"So… Did you need help training?"

"Not at all.

"Eagus..."

The young knight turned to face the silver-haired woman again, "...Are you free Alaina?"

She smiled, and the two of them took off towards the sky again.


	2. Seven Years

The year went by in a heartbeat for them. Soon everyone was living the life they had dreamed of, Alaina, Azilph, and Eagus are some of the best knights to have come out of the academy, Horwell and Owlen are furthering their studies to hopefully become professors, Mallara finally got herself a boyfriend, and Gaepora gained the courage to ask Skua to marry him, Spoiler: She said yes.

It's been a year since graduation.

Skua and Gaepora are now married and living happily, Mallara is pregnant with her son and engaged to a man she's not sure she loves. Eagus is slowly making his way through the ranks of the Sky Knights as Alaina and Azilph encourage him to do so. Horwell has found an odd looking Plant that he's been trying to identify with little luck, and Owlen has been cataloging different insects found among the clouds.

Two years into their post-grad lives.

Mallara is married and has a son named Pipit, he's taken a liking to Alaina, one of his first words was even her name, well it sounded more like "A llama" but he pointed to her and everyone knew what he was trying to say. Nowadays the angel and her longtime friend were making daily trips to see the Guardian of the Sky, He had told them once before it was only a matter of time before the prophecy came to light, now that it was only a few years out, they all waited in anticipation.

Skua has been helping in the Bazaar, mixing potions mostly, but she would also help with the item check and general store. Gaepora, on the other hand, has been working alongside Owlen and Horwell helping them and furthering his own knowledge. The three of them now work at the Academy, mostly as Teaching Assistants, but not always limited to that.

After three years, it seems everyone has a routine they're stuck in.

Mallara is spending each day taking care of her son, her husband always on patrol. The only time she's ever seen is if she's shopping in the Bazaar, or someone goes to visit her. The couple is hardly ever seen together, not very surprising. They had grown apart over the few years. As time passed Mallara was seen more and more, usually with Eagus or Alaina.

Eagus, when he's not working his ass off trying to get a promotion, can be found inside the Lumpy Pumpkin more often than not. At least that hasn't changed, they think. Life has altered too much for comfort in recent years.

Skua's health has started to decrease, but most just assume it's another cold going around, her and Gaepora included. She will be alright one day, and the next sometimes she couldn't even get out of bed. This continues on for quite some time.

Horwell has far exceeded anyone's expectation for him and his knowledge. People are also impressed with Owlen's extensive collection and detailed notes. For their age, the two young men are far ahead of the time.

Alaina and Azilph still meet with the guardian of the skies, their only remaining connection to the heavens, and he tells them the same thing. 'The hero will be reborn… soon.' So they continue waiting, watching, and playing the part of two young lovers, forced upon them by the Golden Trio. Maybe that doesn't bad, to Azilph it was great, a dream come true. But for Alaina, her heart was never in it, she loved Azi of course, but it was weird to try and see him as anything more than a brother.

It's now been four years since graduation.

Mallara is in her home watching her son Pipit, now three. There is a knock at the door she opens it, expecting Skua or Alaina, but is greeted by two knights. One wearing a red uniform, the other in blue. She recognized them instantly as the members of her husband's unit. They had been tasked with defeating a horde of Sky Tails, dangerous creatures as everyone knew. So, although heartbroken, she wasn't surprised when they told her he was killed by them. Once they left, though she wasn't to saddened, she started mourning and enter Skua.

Skua is now pregnant with her and Gaepora's child it's only been a few months so she hasn't stopped working and that drives Gaepora crazy. She takes a seat next to Mallara and asks what's wrong. Mallara tells her and continues crying as Skua embraces the woman. Pipit isn't paying to much mind to what's going on as he's happy ignoring the world and drawing pictures of Loftwings, his fascination with the guardian birds started at a very young age. The women glanced down at him and started talking about how it could affect him or if it even would.

Owlen hasn't left his office in the last three days his fascination with plants has him engrossed in botany. When he does finally leave he's met with the news and goes to Horwell, the leading bird expert at the time. The discussion starts with ways to help their friend but eventually turns into a more depressing argument over whether plants or animals are better. The commotion earns the attention of Eagus. He is now Knight Commander, and well respected by the students as well as the rest of Skyloft.

Alaina and Azilph are riding their loftwings, patrolling the skies after a long conversation with the guardian Levias who has passed to them a rather disturbing message. On a small island to the east of Skyloft, there stood a house. Inside the home is the child born with the soul of Hylia's Hero. They go to see the hero, but the sight is, disturbing, to say the least.

The next day the denizens of Skyloft act as if everything's normal, Alaina walks to Mallara's holding a small child, to them he's her son, there are only three who know the truth. Azilph and Alaina act the part of the child's parents. What had greeted them on that small island determined their next move. A smoldering pile of ash where a home once stood, only one place was seemingly intact and inside was a small infant. It wasn't apparent where the fire originated, they both shared a look of understanding. The goddesses told them to protect the child, and have him grow up safe, so they made sure he got to them.

A few months go by, and Skua gives birth to a daughter however, there are complications. She dies shortly after, leaving her husband alone to raise the small child. Everyone mourns her loss, and it's that day she learns what Alaina really is, and is the first to call her by that name.

Two more years pass, no one's forgotten the departed.

Gaepora hasn't forgotten his wife, but the hole has been filled with the endless love he has for his child. Mallara still misses her husband but she spends her time doting on the children of the friend group, so remains cheerful. Zelda and Link have become best friends and they see Pipit as an older brother, a role he's proud to have. They all travel to the home by the graveyard to spend time with one another and reminisce about the past. Alaina gladly welcomes the company while Azilph is working.

The way things are, no one would have thought it was possible, but it seems the goddesses just love making Alaina miserable. Her nephew, the little six-year-old Pipit, adored her and strived to be like her in every way. She was strong, smart, and to the little boy, she was the perfect example of what a knight should truly be. So naturally, he would follow her around when she was patrolling Skyloft, sometimes even sneak off at night so he could see what it was she did. The only problem with this, monsters came out at night, not only that, Remlits became extremely hostile towards people.

It was one of those nights. His mother was asleep and the young boy wanted to see what he could learn from the knight. If he could be unseen for long enough that is. Normally he'd be found almost instantly, though on the rare occasion it would be almost an hour before anyone noticed he was missing, or outside. He couldn't help it, what she did set Pipit down his path to being the best knight possible. She inspired the small boy to strive for his best in every aspect of life.

No one's quite certain how it happened, but the boy was knocked from the edge of Skyloft, he screamed in fear because, at the time, he couldn't call for a loftwing. Alaina heard the cry and leaped off the edge she whistled for her bird and it came, she mounted and the dove down after him. She couldn't reach the boy fast enough and dismounted her ride falling through the barrier. She wrapped her arms around the little boy and from her back the tattoo separated from her skin forming the goddess' symbol. The wing formation acted as a way to soar back above the barrier and her partner came to catch her and the child.

The dark bird was well hidden in the background of the night, which made the red wings of its rider stand out even more. Pipit looked up and saw the familiar face of his aunt smiling back. He noticed the wings protruding from her back and mumbled, "Angel…" She looked ahead and as her bird landed the wings once again settled into her back. The boy remained in her arms as she went to the home of Mallara and opened the door. "Mallara… We need to talk…"

The woman turned in her bed before waking, "...Alaina? What are you doing here?" She set the boy down, "Pipit followed me out again."

"What? He was in bed. I just checked on him before falling asleep."

The brunette sat up and noticed her child sitting at the foot of her bed, "Well what did he do? We know he follows you around sometimes, so that's not to surprising." The knight crossed her arms, "I had to jump off the edge to get to him, Mallara he nearly fell through the cloud barrier." The room was silent for a moment, "So… you're telling me… you saved his life?" The boy finally chimed in, "She did Mommy, she brought me back up," He looked to the silver haired girl a spark in his eye, "Auntie's an angel!"

Tears started falling from his mother's eyes before she hugged her friend, "I'll say… Thank you, Alaina… I'll scold him later, but for now… He's right, you're an angel." Alaina returned the embrace reluctantly, but still genuine. After the separated Mallara put her son back to bed and her friend said goodnight as she left to return to her rounds.

Word quickly spread about the woman saving the young boy, and soon of Skyloft was calling her by the name he bestowed upon her, Angel. All the children of her friends called her Auntie Angel and, though she enjoyed that it made them happy, she knew there would be consequences. Shortly after the incident Azilph and her had talked about what she had done, and they both knew what the goddesses would think. Alaina revealed her wings, it was known by someone that she was a celestial being, they would soon find out and she would be punished. How? They weren't sure, but it was inevitable.

An entire year went by.

Neither Azilph nor Alaina had heard or sensed anything out of the ordinary. They began to think the higher-ups had missed Alaina's reveal, until the day the Loftwing souls spoke up. They were sitting side by side feet hanging off the edge of Pumpkin's Landing when it happened. The black one landed and the silver bird followed shortly after. The way they were acting made it apparent something was amiss. So they jumped and called for their partners.


	3. The Cost of A Life

Azilph was taken back to Skyloft, while Alaina was flown to a small island with a rainbow above it. Before landing the soul spoke to her again, " _I'm not sure what you did, but Levias says the Goddesses are really upset."_ She dismounted and the bird flew off.

It didn't take long before the Guardian revealed himself. "Levias, my old friend. What can I do for you?" He wasn't his usual self and spoke fiercely, "Don't start that Alaina. You know what you did." Her demeanor changed instantly, "What do you mean?"

"The boy."

"I saved him, that's my job. I'm a guardian just as you are."

"The task you were assigned with was to protect the hero until he fulfilled his destiny."

"No… I was tasked with keeping the Golden Trio in check."

"And what a great job you've done."

She crossed her arms, "It's not my fault they turned the heavens against me. What do they say Levias?" She kept her eyes on him as he floated around the small island, "You're in trouble… had only the child seen, you'd be fine, but everyone now knows." She scoffed, "Pipit is the only one who saw, the others heard I saved him-"

"That doesn't matter. The rulers have decided."

"Decided what?"

"You will stay here and raise Hylia's Hero…"

"I'm already doing that, how's that any different than what they said when I was expelled?"

"I wasn't done…. You will raise the child, as your own, on your own, with limited power."

"Wait, you're sending Azilph back?"

"No… you are."

Her confusion was apparent, "I don't understand Levias. I don't have that kind of power… Not anymore at least." He stared directly at her, "Souls don't have the ability to stay here on their own, you know this, all three spirits sent with you have been tethered to your power. That's how they've been able to stay." There was a long silence before he spoke again, "Now's your last chance to understand, Alaina. I'll state it bluntly, you will lose the source of your power." She looked up and appeared unaffected, though she spoke with fear in her voice, "Hylia would have never allowed this."

"Hylia isn't here."

"But she is, the hero is here, her soul has returned as well."

"It's not her, and you know that to be true Alaina."

"She will remember though, she will finish what she started all those years ago."

"Then what? She dies and is reborn again countless times?"

"No, she returns to the heavens, she straightens out her sisters, and the Hylians return to her land"

"Stop trying to fight this Alaina. It will be better if you don't resist."

The angel took a step back, she glanced around, it wasn't that far she could jump and call her companion… But what then? Levias controls the sky, he could find her anywhere, and if the goddesses really wanted her they'd go after her by themselves. She could fight him, no he has far more power than she does, she'd lose instantly. That only left one place, no one wanted to go there, no one dared travel there, she could go, she'd survive the fall… but, what does heaven do to rogue angels? She didn't want to know. Then again, the chance of them finding her was slim.

Alaina closed her eyes and sighed, she looked out the sky and took a step closer to the edge. Before she could actually jump a chain formed around her wrist. It was translucent, rainbow, emitting a golden glow, and strong enough to hold her back. She was dragged back to the center of the island because of its power. The angel stared at the guardian her fright showing in her eyes. "N-no… Levias please," She begged as tears began streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Alaina…" A red glow emanated from the angel's back bringing forth her wings. She looked back in horror as they unfurled and spread apart against her will. She tried to drag them down, crying out his name in terror, "Levias!"

He spoke no more as some unseen force ripped the extremities from the defenseless being. She screamed out in pain as her immortality was stripped away. The pain became too much and she fought to remain to stand, before her a small emblem of the goddess floated her wings. She reached out in a desperate attempt to get them back, every breath, every motion, worsening the already excruciating pain, and it didn't help, the chain, limiting her movements. Alaina had no choice but to watch in horror as her only way back to the heavens plummeted through the cloud barrier below. She looked to the God-like being as blood ran from her back and started to form a pool around her. Tears remained falling as she yelled at him, "We've known each other since the beginning! You were my friend!" He said nothing and turned away from the small island with the rainbow flying out of her sight.

The chain dispersed and she fell forward catching herself with her hands, she was now kneeling in her own blood. She couldn't bring herself to say anything more. Despite the pain, she made her way to the edge of the island and leaped off calling her loftwing. The bird came from beneath her and as she tried to grab on her arms were jerked and she cried. The black mount knew its rider was in pain and tried its best to keep steady until they returned to Skyloft.

The sun was setting and the sky was darkened when they made it back, not being able to see and not properly equipped the loftwing turned and crashed into the ground sending Alaina skidding across the stone pavement of the main plaza. Her breathing was heavy and she could hardly focus, knowing she would die if left like this the spirit called out for someone to help. Owlen was first on the scene, upon seeing him it quieted down nudging the girl electing another yelp of pain. The young man ran to his friend's side and called for help, lights turned on in several homes and out ran Azilph from the Bazaar as it was closing.

"Owlen what's wrong?" Asked the dark haired man looking over the ledge. "Angel's hurt bad, we need to get her help," Azilph wasted no time and jumped over the wall bordering the area surrounding the Bazaar. He looked at the other man as he drew near, "Get the others, tell them what's happening, I'll get Alaina home as fast as I can." Owlen nodded and took off running. Azilph looked to the Loftwing, " _Levias…"_ It spoke directly to his mind. Rage boiled inside, but he kept his head for now. He picked up his friend and, carrying her on his back, ran in the direction of the cemetery to their home.

He arrived the same time as Pipit's mother who opened the door for him. Hurriedly the man walked in and set her down on the nearest bed. Owlen came in after followed by Gaepora who was holding a few red potions, "Owlen filled me in on the way here, what happened to her?" Mallara shrugged and Azilph began to clean the blood off the fallen's back, "She was attacked… Can you help keep her upright Owlen?" The professor walked closer to the bed holding the linchpin up as best he could while the others continued asking questions.

"What attacked her? I've never seen anything around the city that can cause such damage," Gaepora said curiously. Owlen responded, "It wasn't something in town that did it. Her loftwing crashed into the plaza, she must have run into something while flying. A skytail perhaps?"

"No… it couldn't have been a Skytail..." Azilph, though he sounded calm, his eyes held nothing but hate. "Then what happened?" Horwell asked walking in, "Why am I always the last to find things out?"Azilph sighed, "First off, you're not, and secondly…" He paused knowing he couldn't tell them the truth, "She was attacked by a startled Loftwing, look at the way-" Horwell cut him off, "No this wasn't a Loftwing, her skin was ripped rather than clawed at… Angel are you alright?"

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she lowered her head and began weeping. "Horwell look at what you did!" Mallara scolded him and went to comfort her friend. "I just asked if she was okay." Azilph set the blood covered rag down, "She's obviously not. So why bother asking?"

"Okay, I'll just stand here remaining quiet, sorry I'm worried about her."

"Don't do that Horwell."

"Do what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

Azilph turned his head to look at the headmaster, "Will those help her?" He nodded handing him one of the bottles, "According to our medic, and the expert in botany." He opened the bottle and had Angel drink it, "We'll let you know how it works, thank you."

A few hours passed, little progress was made in stopping the blood. Mallara left to check on the children next door. Gaepora returned to the Academy with the two new professors to find another way to heal her wounds. The house is now empty save for the two who took up residence.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alaina shook her head in response. "Okay… well please, at least answer me this, who was it?"

She opened her mouth to speak and sighed as tears of sorrow started falling, "H-he…. He was my friend… Why… why would he…?" Azilph embraced the woman, "I will make him pay. Levias will-"

"No… Levias isn't to blame…"

"Then who?"

"It was my own fault… I slipped up, I showed my wings-"

"But Levias removed them," He stayed silent for a moment, "What did he do with them?"

"The sisters stole them… He cast them to the surface…"

The man stood and began pacing, "I swear to you Alaina. I'll make him pay, eventually, I will make him suffer." She started crying again, "You don't get it, you can't stay. My power is what has been tying us here… If you stay… Azilph your soul will cease to exist…" He was shocked into silence. "Are you mad at me?" He shook his head, "No, never."

"But I got us into this mess in the first place."

"Hey, I couldn't ask for a better person to spend my punishment with… Even if you did get us here because you called the Golden Bitches out on their lie…"

"What about Levias? Are you mad at him?"

"My feelings for Levias go far beyond anger."

"Do you hate him then?"

"He stole your wings, Alaina, so yeah I hate him. The three of us are supposed to have the same goal, protect the people of Skyloft, but he's gone too far, I don't even know how the hell this was supposed to help them in the first place!"

"Don't be too hard on him-"

"Why not? He could have easily defied the goddesses, he could have let you keep your wings-" She placed a hand on his face, "If that was the case, he would have suffered himself. I don't want that for any of my friends. Mortal or otherwise." He sighed, "Alaina… you're too kind…"


	4. Final Farewell

The night was long and painful. Alaina finally laid back on her bed without the blood seeping out, and Azilph finally had a moment to calm himself. He looked at the sleeping beauty and let out a sigh, before returning his gaze out the window, "Being sent back… it might not be that bad… maybe I can draw the attention away from Alaina…" The knight pulled his legs to his chest, "And it's not like it'll be forever, she'll only be here until the prophecy is completed. What's maybe 15 years in comparison to an eternity in heaven?"

The bed creaked under the weight of the angel as she turned in her sleep, drawing the attention of Azilph from the window, she mumbled something and he sighed, "Fifteen years is still a long time…"

The morning sun beamed through the parted curtains landing itself on the slender figure of a fallen angel, her eyes blinded by the golden glow disturbed her slumber and slowly fluttered open as she awakened. She glanced around and tried to sit up, only to be greeted by a rush of fire like pain shooting down her back. Managing to hold back a scream she lay herself back down. Eyes watering she looked around again, trying to find her oldest friend, hoping he hadn't been sent back in the night. She let out a sigh of relief upon seeing him sleeping in a chair by the window. A knock was heard and she, carefully this time, made her way to an upright position and answered with a groan, "It's open…. I think..."

The door clicked open and, not very surprisingly, Mallara stood there alongside Pipit and Link. "Sorry to bother you so early Alaina. Pipit needed to make sure you were okay… And I guess I did too. How're you feeling?"

Alaina chuckled, "Like I just had my wi-" She stopped herself, "Better, I suppose. The bleeding stopped last night after you left."

The young Link walked over to the bed, "Are you going to be okay?"

Alaina nodded in response and ruffled his hair, "I'm always okay, as a matter of fact, just seeing the three off you has made me feel a lot better." The boy smiled at his "mother" and went to hug her.

"Be careful you two," Mallara warned as Pipit went to do the same.

Just as they parted Azilph woke, turning to see the smiling face of the angel he'd known for almost a thousand years. He returned the gesture as thoughts from last night came creeping back into his mind. "Morning Azilph, sleep well?" Mallara asked pulling a chair to her friend's bedside.

"Do you want an honest answer?" She simply shook her head and started speaking with Alaina.

An hour passed and, with the arrival of Gaepora, the children were sent outside so the adults could talk without restriction. "Angel, what happened out there?"

She shrugged, "It was dark Gaepora, I could barely see ahead of me, let alone what attacked me. All I know is it was big. I'd never seen anything that size before, the Knights need to be on high alert for whatever it was."

"I'll let Eagus know when I get back. Are you gonna be alright?"

"Always," She said aiming her attention to the man beside her.

Azilph sighed, "Will you really?"

"Of course Az."

Mallara smiled, "Well we don't want to take up too much of your time Angel, get some rest, I'll come by later with some of Plumm's pumpkin soup. Gaepora let's go."

Gaepora stood with Mallara and looked at the two friends, "Don't over exert yourself, we'll find someone to take your shifts. Same goes for you Azilph, don't worry about work."

He sighed, "Trust me Gaepora, work is the least of my worries right now. Mallara I hate to ask this of you, but do you think Link could stay with you a few more nights?" She nodded and smiled, "Thank you."

The two hylians left just as Azilph began speaking the truth, "So… Angel, now that your powers are gone, how long do you think I'll be able to stay?"

Alaina looked down, then back at the warrior's spirit, sadness growing behind her eyes. "I'm not sure, but it won't be long. I'm so sorry Azilph-"

"Ai it's not your fault."

"But it is!"

"No Ai, it's not. The blame falls on no one here." He stared at her momentarily before the softening of his expression, "Hey… do you remember when we were first sent down?"

Alaina nodded, "Yeah… it was you and me, on a floating rock with nothing else…"

"Yeah, we had nothing, and yet-"

"We managed… But despite all that's been thrown at us, we've always had each other…"

"Well not always. I was alive once and you worked for Hylia."

Alaina sighed, "There's something I never told you… Before we met, I was nothing…. A disposable weapon of the Goddesses' during the war. I ended so many demons the others started calling me the "Angel of Death." The name stuck…. So when I did rise from disposable, they had me ferry souls. It was quite a jump in rank Why they allowed me to rise so far, so fast, I'll never know. What I do know though, I was lucky..."

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long before you ferried souls?"

"Less than a month… you were actually the first one…"

Sitting around reminiscing, that's how Azilph decided to spend his last day on the mortal plane of existence. Their friends kept their word and came back around later in the day checking in on the two. Leaving after a short visit of premium pumpkin soup and telling them to get some rest.

It was just before sunset when they finally left the house. Azilph supported his friend the entire way to the plaza where their loftwings stood waiting. Alaina reached out and stroked the beak of her faithful mount as they said their goodbyes. The black loftwing took the skies and disappeared into the night, never to be seen again. Alaina turned around to see Azilph mounting his bird companion. Hugging the warrior she tried not to cry, he smiled and said his final farewell.

The embrace ended as she stood looking out across the sea of clouds watching him fly off for the last time. She stayed outside well into the night, seated on the diving platform her legs dangling dangerously over the abyss below as a breeze brushed lightly against the tears that threatened to fall. She watched the dawn break and decided it was finally time to go back.

She entered the house, everything around her seemed to lose its color. A once bright and animated home, now dull and spiritless. A feeling of sorrow overtook once she got inside, but she was too tired to care. She dragged herself to her bed and lay down, wincing in pain when she turned to face the wall. The room was cold, and no number of handcrafted quilts would bring warmth to the hurting angel. Not anytime soon.


End file.
